The invention relates to a process for producing a connection between a hollow shaft and design elements slid on to the shaft and having an aperture which corresponds to the outer diameter of the hollow shaft, especially for producing assembled camshafts, crankshafts or transmission shafts by hydraulically expanding the hollow shaft, a process which results in plastic deformation and permanent elastic pretension in the surface layer of the aperture of the slidon design elements, as well as to design elements suitable for this process.
The process of the above type for connecting design elements with hollow shafts has been found to be particularly successful in the field of camshafts. As compared to so-called shrink connections it is advantageous in respect of the transmission of torque as the achievable tension is not restricted by temperature limit values for the materials which must not be exceeded when joints are produced. As compared to soldered connections, the advantage essentially consists in the fact that the process is simplified; in principle it can be carried out under cold conditions and is therefore more cost-effective. Furthermore, the individual components may be manufactured with smaller tolerances.